Who's That Man
by Aeternus Rosa
Summary: *For marisa lee's monthly word contest. Told in Boomer's point of view.* A bitter laugh escapes my throat at one thought. The less things change, the more it will never be the same.


**This is for marisa lee's contest. It's a song flick, kinda. You just have to listen to the song as you read. It's set in Boomer's point of view. Inspire by **_Who's That Man_** by Toby Keith.**

**Declaimer: I don't own any character to **_Powerpuff Girls_**. If I did, I wouldn't be writing these…or would I? Don't know. On wards to the story!**

* * *

Boomer's P.O.V.

I don't know why I was driving here again. I always seem to find myself driving back but I can't go back. Never can I go back and yet, here I was, driving to where I once had everything.

I made a left at an old hotel that I remember going to on my honeymoon. That was over five years ago and I still remember it so clearly. She was so beautiful and happy. We were both happy. We were finally going to start our lives together, forever.

I knew this street so well; that I can drive it blindfold and still get to where I needed to be. It really hasn't changed much. Just a new house here and there, repainted homes or new families living in the homes of people I use to know. I knew this road so well, because it was my way home from work.

Now, it was just the way back to memories that are best left forgotten.

The roads were smooth to drive on and not bumpy like it used to be. Guess people in the neighborhood finally complained enough. I would always remember driving home with my wife next to me, yapping away on how the road wasn't safe for kids.

I never cared really. But I smiled and listened whenever she spoke. The sound of her voice was the greatest thing I ever heard and there will never be a day, I couldn't get enough. Even when we would fight, I would continue just to hear it. But if I had to pick anything that I loved the most from her, it was her laugh. I loved to hear her laugh.

I would always tell her a cheesy joke and she would laugh at it while playfully hitting my arm. I loved her then and I still love her now.

I had to fight back some tears that wanted to fall. I couldn't cry anymore. I spent so much time crying already. Everything I ever wanted was gone now. This whole neighborhood was the same as I last remembered it. The only thing that was missing…was me.

I had it all and I let it slip through my fingers. All of my happiness…gone. I was so stupid back then. How could I let it all go?

I came to a house and parked across from it. Tuning the engine off, I just watched the house as memories came back to me. Tears falling and I quickly wiped them away. The house wasn't big, just the right size for a family of four. A simple, two-story white house with dark blue shutters and door with a dark blue Honda parked in the drive way.

"That's my house and that's my car," I heard the sound of a dog barking be hide the house, "and that's my dog in my backyard."

My blue eyes traveled up to the top left window. "There's the window to the room we use to share." I remember coming home every day to see her already laying on the bed, waiting for me to come back from work. She always looked like an angle and I was the lucky person that was able to hold her in my arms. Now, I'm the moron that let it all go.

I looked over to the front yard and smiled just a tad. The three that I planted was still there. I remember how I spent the day, digging and placing that tree in. My brothers wanted to help but I wanted to do it myself. It was my house and I felt like I should do it, no one else. During the whole time, the love of my life would come out and bring me something to eat or drink.

The front door opened and I held my breath. Two little kids ran out and towards the awaiting car. They looked just like their mother. The only thing they had of mine was their eyes. Devlin and Serena, my little five-years-old twins. I missed them so much. They looked so happy and as I looked over to the door, my heart stopped.

There she was. Standing as beautiful as I remembered her. She was looking inside and as she walked out, another man was holding her hand, locking the door. As she walked over to our kids, the man pulled her back to him and gave her a kiss. A kiss that she was happy to return. My stomach dropped as I looked away. Batting the tears away.

"If those are my kids and if that's my wife, who is that man, running my life?" I whispered to myself.

I could always pull in but then again, it might cause a scene. From what Brick and Butch told me; my kids have adjusted well to their new life. I didn't want to make anything worse. I already put them to Hell with the divorce. I wasn't even supposed to be here but I was never one to follow rules, even if I was the kindest out of my brothers.

I watched as the happy "family" piled into the car and drove away. The car drove past me and I was able to get a good look at her. She seemed so happy now. How was she able to move on so quickly? Didn't she miss me the way I missed her?

I turned around and began to drive away. I didn't bother worrying about if anyone would remember me. I now drove a gray beat up pick-up truck that I was able to fix. My hair grew out past my shoulders and had facial hair. I just didn't care anymore. After everything went south, I just stopped caring.

No one would recognize me and if they did, they would never compare me to the Boomer they used to know. With out her in my life, I'll never be that Boomer again.

I drove way and out of the neighborhood for the last time. After seeing my family so happy, I wouldn't be able to come back. There was no room for me anymore. So much went through my mind. So much about the stupid things that I did and wished that I could take it all back.

A bitter laugh escapes my throat at one thought. The less things change, the more it will never be the same.

As I drove away to who know way, I let my tears fall for the last time.

...***...

Boomer woke up with a fright from his dream. He sat up as he wiped some sweat from his brow. He looked at his clock and saw that it was only three in the morning. Two more hours before he had to get ready for work.

"Boomer," a soft and smile hand touched his bare shoulders, "are you okay?"

He looked over and straight into her bright blue eyes. He smiled when he saw his lovely wife Bubbles in bed next to him. "I am now."

He gave her a long and passionate kiss as he laid her down on the bed. "Let's go back to sleep." She only yawns and turn to her side. Boomer placed his arm over her bulging belly that held their soon to be twins.

* * *

**Read and review!**


End file.
